Le Carnet Jaune
by Albane
Summary: Défi n 59 du Poney Fringant: Lobelia est passée maitresse dans l'art de la rumeur... vraiment ?


Défi n° 59 (incroyable, ce nombre !) sur "Une Rumeur à la Comté". J'ai essayé d'en caser quand même plusieurs au passage ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

La mère de Lobélia était partie très jeune. Sentant la mort venir et ne voulant pas laisser sa fille sans défense dans ce dur monde, elle la fit venir à son chevet,

\- Lobélia, ma fille, ouvre ma commode, s'il te plait. Cherche sous la lingerie, tu vas y trouver un Carnet Jaune.

La jeune fille s'exécuta, quelques peu intriguée et apporta le dit Carnet Jaune à sa mère,

\- Je te lègue ceci. Tout particulièrement à toi, car ce n'est pas quelque chose qui intéresse tes frères.

La mourante prit un air mystérieux, plaqua le livres dans les mains de sa fille mais garda ses propres mains dessus.

\- Dans ce carnet, depuis que je sais écrire, j'ai consigné toutes les rumeurs dont j'ai pu avoir vent au cours de ma vie.

Lobelia ne put retenir une moue dubitative.

\- Ne sous-estime pas ce présent ! C'est une arme très puissante pour une femme. Tu peux tenir beaucoup de monde en ton pouvoir et obtenir bien des choses si tu sais bien le manier. Je t'ai vu grandir, cela ne devrait pas te poser beaucoup de problèmes.

La malade lâcha enfin son précieux livre.

\- Il reste une bonne cinquantaine de page. Elles sont pour toi. Fais-en bon usage.

Elle se renversa dans ses oreillers, ferma les yeux, poussa un soupir et demanda faiblement.

\- S'il te plait, ma chérie, va chercher ton père.

Lobelia, en sortant de la pièce, ne devait plus la revoir vivante.

Les premiers mois, elle ne voulut pas voir ce carnet. Il lui rappelait trop la douleur de la perte de sa mère. Puis, peu à peu, elle l'apprivoisa et un jour, elle l'ouvrit. Elle avait redouté de trouver une sorte de journal intime qui lui aurait dévoilé des choses désagréables au souvenir de sa mère.

Mais non. C'était bel et bien une liste de rumeurs. Les plus anciennes avaient presque cinquante ans. Elles ne servaient plus à rien. Quelques unes des plus récentes étaient connues de Lobélia.

Un jour, elle en entendit une, au lavoir, une qui n'était pas dedans. Elle rentra chez elle, s'enferma dans sa chambre, attrapa sa plume, ouvrit le carnet et commença une nouvelle page avec sa belle écriture cursive d'écolière.

 _Hamfast aurait refusé les avances d'Asarine._

Ainsi, le Carnet Jaune se remplit progressivement. Au fil des années, elle établit un classement plus perfectionné que la simple énumération de sa mère.

Il y avait le simple persiflage.

 _Adamante semble avoir plus d'agent à dépenser en bijoux qu'en pommes de terre pour l'assiette de ses enfants._

Le fait sous-entendu qui pouvait déranger.

 _Il semble qu'il soit plus facile d'obtenir un smial quand on est le neveu du Maire._

Et bien sûr, la méchanceté qui pouvait détruire.

 _Le petit Paulin, il ne ressemble pas vraiment à son père._

Un peu après ses trente ans, elle griffonna minutieusement deux ou trois rumeurs des pages précédentes. Celles qui concernaient un certain Othon Sacquet-de-Besace. On n'est jamais assez prudente.

Être une femme mariée, puis une mère, lui ouvrit un tout nouvelle univers. D'autres occupations, d'autres fréquentations et d'autres sources. Elle distilla autant de rumeurs qu'elle en récupéra. Une seule déception : ne pas avoir de fille ou de nièce à qui transmettre, à son tour, le Carnet Jaune un jour.

Parfois, quand elle était seule, elle aimait à le feuilleter, à le relire : Elle était à l'origine de quelques rumeurs dont elle était particulièrement fière :

 _Pearl Touque aurait renversé le fauteuil roulant de la vieille Thaine Lalia Touque, précipitant sa mort. Vous ne me direz pas que c'est un accident…Vous avez vu le magnifique collier que son père -le nouveau Thain- lui offert ? Si c'est pas une récompense, ça… !_

 _Primula et Drogon Sacquet se sont battus, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Une barque, ça ne chavire pas comme ça. Cela dit, avec le poids de Drogon…_

 _Il y a forcément de l'or caché dans le sous-sol de Bilbon. Le jour où le vieux Bilbon va partir, il n'y aura qu'à creuser pour le découvrir !_

 _Bilbon a fait plus que recueillir Frodon, il l'a adopté. Voilà un petit jeune qui sait se caser… ! Enfin… les chats ne font pas des chiens !_

Le cousin d'Othon, Bilbon, restait sa cible favorite. Il avait le profil idéal pour prêter le flanc à toute sortes de rumeurs. Il vivait reclus en vieux garçon dans un Smial fait pour une famille nombreuse. Il disparut pendant des mois et revint du jour au lendemain sans donner la moindre explication. Il était riche. Il ne travaillait pas. Il était décidément très riche. Il avait adopté un orphelin sur un coup de tête. Il était vraiment trop riche pour être honnête.

Othon se consumait de jalousie pour lui. Il répétait à Lobelia et au petit Lothon que Cul-de-Sac devait normalement leur revenir. Cul-de-Sac et tout son mobilier. Bilbon le lui avait usurpé. Il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de place et de luxe.

Vers la fin de sa vie, Lobélia en était à trois carnets complets, quand les temps s'assombrirent. Othon était décédé mais Lothon ne l'avait pas abandonnée et ils habitaient ensemble. Son fils travaillait beaucoup et il ramenait de l'argent. C'était très gentil à lui de s'occuper de sa vieille maman. Jamais il ne lui vint à l'esprit qu'après avoir tant persiflé sur le célibat de Bilbon, elle avait mené Lothon a vivre la même vie. Non, elle était trop heureuse d'avoir récupéré Cul-de-Sac.

Et puis, un jour, cette tranquillité prit fin. En arrivant chez le primeur son panier au bras, elle constata que les dames se turent en s'échangeant des regards. Il lui fallait quelques jours et plusieurs marchands pour saisir quelques mots de cette nouvelle rumeur qui lui échappait.

Elle parlait de Lothon.

Elle du faire usage de ses plus belles ruses, mises aux points par des années de pratique. Elle prêcha le faux pour savoir le vrai. Elle conçut des chaînes de commères pour que cela fasse un tour jusqu'à elle. Mais cette rumeur semblait l'éviter. Personne lui en souffla un mot. Personne, ni ses alliés, ni -plus surprenant- ses ennemies !

Un jour, Lothon rentra à la maison de forte méchante humeur. Il resta renfrogné pendant le repas, et puis brusquement, il grogna.

\- Si jamais tu entends dire que mes façons de gagner de l'argent ne sont pas honnêtes, par pitié, par pitié, ne crois aucun mot des ces racontars de bonne femme !

\- Oh, mais Lothon ! Tu sais que je ne prête jamais l'oreille à ce genre de rumeurs.

Elle l'avait. Pas de la façon dont elle aurait imaginé, mais elle l'avait, cette rumeur qui l'obnubilait depuis des semaines. La première rumeur qui touchait sa famille sans qu'elle n'arrive à la faire taire. A partir de là, elle l'affina sa difficulté en quelques jours.

 _Lothon collabore avec Sharcoux._

Jamais la pauvre Lobelia ne fut si troublée de toute sa vie. Elle en perdit l'appétit et le sommeil. Elle devint nerveuse et morose. Quel impossible dilemme ! Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Comment agir ? Pour quelle solution prendre partie ? Qu'aurait fait sa pauvre mère dans un tel cas ?

Consigner ou ne pas consigner cette rumeur dans le Carnet Jaune ?


End file.
